Airbags are provided in many motor vehicles in order to protect the occupants of the motor vehicle in the event of a collision of the motor vehicle with an obstacle from striking objects in the passenger compartment or boundaries of the passenger compartment without cushioning.
For this purpose, a conventional airbag has an airbag module which includes a gas generator and an airbag having an opening called an airbag mouth. In the event of a collision, the gas of the gas generator is led through the airbag mouth into the airbag, whereby the airbag is inflated and unfolded.
In this connection, the airbag is held at an airbag holder of the airbag module, for example at a housing or at a base body of the airbag module so that it cannot release from the airbag module on the supply of the gas of the gas generator and the unfolding caused thereby. A plurality of attachment elements such as bolts or screws are used for the attaching of the airbag mouth.
This kind of attachment, however, has the disadvantage that the number of required installation steps on the attaching of the airbag to the airbag holder also increases with the number of the attachment elements and results in a high production effort.